


Books and Sleepy Ghost Kings

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Will Solace, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: Will gets a break and Nico can't sleep.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Books and Sleepy Ghost Kings

Will entered his cabin and was immediately calmed by the lack of siblings. The cabin was empty of people, and Will had never been more thankful. It had been a very long day at the infirmary, and he didn’t need the chaos of his siblings on top of it. He was exhausted and ready for a break. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep, but just getting to lay in his bed was fine by him. He peeled his dirty scrubs from his body and took off his binder. He replaced them with his favorite yellow hoodie and a pair of grey sweats. He climbed into his bunk, grabbing the book he keeps on his side table and a glass of water.   
He got so into the book, it may have been the seventh time he read it, but he loved it so much. Still distracted by the book, he didn’t realize someone else had entered cabin 7. He heard a yawn above him and looked up to see his boyfriend, the Ghost King, Nico Di Angelo. He was wearing a black tank top and sweats. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked at Will with his beautiful black eyes. He reached his hands towards Will, making a grabby motion.   
Will chucked.   
He set down his book and pulled back the covers of his bunk, allowing Nico to climb in the bunk with him. Nico made his way into the bed, laying directly on top of the blonde, snuggling his head into the crook of Will’s neck.   
Will laughed as he pulled the covers back over him and now Nico. “Well hello to you too.” He lightly kissed the top of Nico’s head.   
Nico made an inaudible grumble, with his face buried in Will’s shoulder. Will laughed even more.   
“You look tired.” Will mused, looking down at his adorable boyfriend.   
Nico turned his head up from Will’s shoulder, locking black eyes onto blue. “I am.”   
Will got that his boyfriend wasn’t in the mood for teasing. “Nightmares?” He was genuinely concerned, being both Nico’s boyfriend and doctor.   
“Yeah.”   
“Are you ok?” Will began to comb his fingers through Nico’s unruly black hair.   
Nico hummed appreciably. “I’m fine. It’s just the normal stuff.” Nico reburied his head in Will’s shoulder, signally the end of the conversation.   
In the silence, Will continued to comb his fingers through Nico’s hair. Will picked up his book, this time with only one hand, and began reading again.   
After an undetermined amount of time spent cuddling, Nico lifted his head again. “Will you read to me?”   
Will looked down at the ghost king, a smile on his face. “Of course.”  
So, he began to read aloud, reciting a story he basically had memorized. After a while, he heard light snores coming from the sleeping boy that was still laying on top of him. The blonde chuckled, for another time that night and placed his book down. With one last kiss to the head of Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
